In an equalization process of a reception apparatus in wireless communications, in general, in multi-carrier communication such as orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) scheme, a transmission apparatus inserts pilot subcarriers with amplitude and phase already known at specified intervals in a subcarrier direction, and the reception apparatus performs linear interpolation between the pilot subcarriers to estimate a channel between the transmission apparatus and the reception apparatus, and then multiplies a reception signal by an inverse characteristic of estimated channel information to perform equalization.
As a prior art literature, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an invention of new channel estimation that produces reliable channel estimation even when data values to be decoded are likely to produce detection errors. In addition, as another prior art literature, for example, Patent Literature 2 discloses an invention of a multi-carrier reception apparatus that provides an accurate channel estimation value even under environments where frequency selective fading occurs and dynamic fading occurs that undergoes Doppler frequency fluctuation.